


You utter my name

by cajuusa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Nothing explicitly named/stated, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajuusa/pseuds/cajuusa
Summary: You curse whoever pains him this much, whatever's keeping him alive to the point of this pain but you hold him closer to you all the same.





	You utter my name

“Jesse…” He calls and you feel your breath hitch at the pain in his tone, “ _Jesse, Jesse.”_

 

He repeats, a mantra laced with confusion and pain, a life long forgotten resurfacing with the force of a migraine. He is on his knees and you just stare in horror, your quick wit fleeing you as you've fled him. Once upon a time.

 

You are a bleeding heart, all blame lays with you but you know that if he were to hear that, he'd just laugh. _You not all that important, brat._ But you are. _You are._ To him.

 

Your knee hits the ground harder than you anticipate, the distant pain bringing you a sort of clarity. “ _Reyes,”_ You say, with all the desperation in your veins. It's embarrassing, it's unneeded, he's in pain, what are you doing, this isn't about you.

 

No, it's not about you. Just, you both. A sacred and bitter reunion burdened by all its former self. You want to take him in your arms, you _need_ to take him in your arms.

 

You don't know how he'll respond, but fuck it- you've been without one another long enough. So you engulf him in your arms, gently scooting him closer to you. He is cold, you think. May be your imagination at work, with all the clothes he has on. But you have always been rather sensitive.

 

He's shaking in your arms, grasping onto you with fervor. You can understand the feeling so you murmur encouragements and endearments, to take his mind of the pain maybe, to forget the awful circumstances, _maybe._

 

You curse whoever pained him this much, whatever's keeping him alive to the point of this pain but you are selfish and you are glad. He didn't die because of you. He is here, in your arms. Gripping you closer to him, it's absolutely endearing and you feel a joke in your throat but you doubt you can utter it without choking on the sob in your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write more, just, trynna feel myself in this element again I guess


End file.
